


The End is coming.

by JensenAssklesxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Apologies, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Confessions, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned Jack Kline, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAssklesxx/pseuds/JensenAssklesxx
Summary: The end is coming. What's the point of keeping this secrets?





	The End is coming.

Dean didn’t know what to say this time. Jack was dead, The apocalypse is here, and Castiel is standing in front of him. He knows he messed up, he knows he screwed up everything again. He knows times coming to a close and yet he can’t manage to say the things he's always wanted to. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Castiel asked, not once turning his gaze else where. 

“You know I didn't. I was pissed Cas! You chose someone else over us! Over me!” Dean yelled back, words spilling out of his mouth. 

“He’s my son!” Castiel Yelled back, “He WAS my son! He’s gone now because of you!” Castiel screamed. 

“I’m sorry okay! i know that doesn’t mean much but i am! I realized i was making the mistake when it happened but I’m not the one that killed him!” Dean countered. His eyes finally meeting his best friends. 

The two silently stared at one another for what seemed for ages until Castiel sighed. 

“I’m sorry for choosing someone over you Dean, You know that wasn't my intention. Jack was like my son, you would choose Ben over me as well and don't even try to deny it.” Castiel calmly said. 

It was true. He would probably choose Ben if he had to. That kid deserved to see the world, grow up old and start a family and follow his dreams. 

Damn he did make a mistake, asking Cas to choose. 

“You’re right Cas.” Dean’s voice cracked. Thinking back to his time with Ben was the one of the best years he’s had. That kid reminded him so much of Sammy when he was a little kid, so innocent and sweet. 

“Listen Dean, the apocalypse is here, there’s no point of us fighting. We need to be on the same team in order to get through this. We both know that we have each others back.”Castiel says, moving a little closer to Dean. 

“You’ve got a point buddy.” Dean whispered, Castiel barely heard it. 

“Dean, we may not have much time left together. We don't know what's coming anymore.” Castiel says, 

“Cas, there’s things I've always wanted to say and do that I've never gotten the chance to.” Dean whispers, he’s now looking in Cas’s deep blue eyes. 

“Like what? Maybe they’re still possible.” Castiel suggests.

“i love you.” Dean says firmly. 

“I know.” Castiel responds. “We’re family.” 

“No Cas not like family.” Dean says. He grabs onto Castiel’s waist and smiles shyly. “I loved you for a while now, just been in denial, ya know the whole being attracted to another man thing.” 

“Dean, i am not male nor female, I am a celestial being i have no gender.” 

“I know Cas, but you still have a penis man! It terrified me knowing that i wanted it too! All i wanted to do was be able to hold onto you when you came back from Purgatory, Hold you and be able to tell you that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to wake up next to you in the mornings and kiss you goodnight. I wanted to know that I had someone waiting for me at home and loved me.” Dean says, a tear may or may not be slipping down his face.

“Dean, I think my actions speak for themselves, you should know that I loved you for just as long maybe even longer. Everything we’ve even been through I always made sure you were okay. That you safe, You have no idea how much I just wanted to kiss the pain away every time I saw you! I love you Dean!” Castiel responded. Pulling Dean into a tight bone crushing hug. The man smelt like blood and dirt, he definitely needed a shower soon. 

Dean pulled away and smiled, and for the first time in a while, it was genuine. 

“i’m gonna take a shower, Why don't you meet me in my room and we can watch a movie or something?” Dean asked, a small blush appearing on his face. 

Castiel smiled and pulled the hunter closer and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see if we have popcorn, i know you like eating popcorn when we watch a film.” 

“Yeah I’d like that.” Dean says, silently wondering if he has enough courage to kiss the angel in front of him.

To hell with that! Who knows how long they have. With that, Dean pressed his lips the angels slightly chapped ones and melted into the kiss. Cas smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. 

The kiss wasn't anything special in anyway, it was desperate but had a lot of meaning to it. 

“I love you Cas, please don’t forget that.” 

“I won't, I love you too Dean.”


End file.
